I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of carrying cases for storage, protection and transportation of sporting equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular gun case acceptable by the air carrier industry for transporting firearms, bows, arrows, golf clubs, and the like, on commercial airlines.
II. Description of the Related Art
Typically, hard-shell firearm carrying cases have two metal or plastic shells attached on one side by one or more mechanical hinges for folding the firearm carrying case into an open or a closed position. Releasably attached on the opposite side of the firearm carrying case are one or more mechanical latches for securing the firearm carrying case in the closed position. A locking rod system can be utilized with the latches to further secure the two shells together. Each shell contains a foam bedding which interlocks with each other upon closing the firearm carrying case. One or two handles are attached to the latching side to facilitate carrying the firearm carrying case. However, such a firearm carrying case is not capable of matingly engaging another storage section to act as a functional closure or lid. Nor does such a firearm carrying case have a removable lid which is capable of receiving items for additional storage. Examples of such firearm carrying cases are market by Cabela as "`Bullet Proof` Aluminum Cases" and by Doskocil as "Gun Guard" cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,562 issued to Beretta describes a carrier-suitcase for sports guns, their spare parts and equipment for the user. This device has a body with front and rear sides. The body is provided with wheels allowing the body to be moved on wheels as a carrier and is provided with a grip element allowing the body to be carried as a suitcase. The interior of the body has a plurality of spaces or compartments. The spaces are accessible in part on the front side and in part on the rear side. At least some of the spaces which are accessible on the front side are closed by a shutter or sliding gate. Spaces which are accessible on the rear side are closed by a door, which is hinge-mounted onto the body.